Season 2
Webkinz Reality TV Show's Season 2 aired from January 1st, 2014 to April 2nd, 2014. It featured 15 contesants, with 4 alliances. The Random Alliance, The Dog Alliance, The Bird Alliance, and the Farm Alliance. Episodes/Challenges 'Episode 1-' Hangers (Winner: Freddy) (Chopping Block: Natalie & Mr. Cluckers) (Eliminated: Mr. Cluckers) 'Episode 2-' Ball Jump (Winner: Laura) (Chopping Block: Natalie & Sparky Gibbs) (Eliminated: Sparky Gibbs) 'Episode 3-' Swing Back & Forth (Winner: Phoebe) (Chopping Block: Kyle & Mark) (Eliminated: Kyle) 'Episode 4-' Laundry Basket (Winner: Phoebe) (Chopping Block: Laura & Ruby Lipstick) (Eliminated: Ruby Lipstick) 'Episode 5-' Rolling Pin (Winner: Tommy) (Chopping Block: Freddy & Mark) (Eliminated: Freddy) 'Episode 6-' Balance Board (Winner: Natalie) (Chopping Block: Chocolate & Tommy) (Eliminated: Chocolate) 'Episode 7-' Jump in the Box (Winner: Laura) (Chopping Block: Mark & Tommy) (Eliminated: Mark) 'Episode 8-' Choose the Pink (Winner: Laura) (Chopping Block: Natalie & Raquel) (Eliminated: Raquel) 'Episode 9-' Pick a Case (Winner: Phoebe) (Chopping Block: Natalie & Vanessa) (Eliminated: Vanessa) 'Episode 10-' Egg Into Pot (Winner: Billy) (Chopping Block: Laura & Natalie) (Eliminated: Laura) 'Episode 11-' Drawing Contest (Winner: Billy) (Chopping Block: Phoebe & Tommy) (Eliminated: Phoebe) 'Episode 12-' Beach Ball Throw (Winner: Mrs. Cluckers) (Chopping Block: Natalie & Tommy) (Eliminated: Tommy) 'Episode 13-' Collect Most Money (Winner: Mrs. Cluckers) (Chopping Block: Billy & Natalie) (Eliminated: Natalie) 'Episode 14-' Finale: Contestants' Choice (Winner: Mrs. Cluckers) (Runner-Up: Billy) Elimation Order {| class="wikitable sortable" style="text-align:center" border="1" !Participant !Alliance !Status !Placing ! |- |Mr. Cluckers | bgcolor="#ffffff" |No alliance | bgcolor="#f4c7b8" |1st Eliminated in Hanging New Cast | bgcolor="#faebd7" |15th Place | rowspan="15" bgcolor="#9ff99" |Merged |- |Sparky Gibbs | bgcolor="yellow" |Dog Alliance | bgcolor="#f4c7b8" |2nd Eliminated in Root Fur Bounce | bgcolor="#faebd7" |14th Place |- |Kyle | bgcolor="skyblue" |Random Alliance | bgcolor="#f4c7b8" |3rd Eliminated in The Rug Bug | bgcolor="#faebd7" |13th Place |- |Ruby Lipstick | bgcolor="skyblue" |Random Alliance | bgcolor="#f4c7b8" |4th Eliminated in Taking Out the Trash | bgcolor="#faebd7" |12th Place |- |Freddy | bgcolor="skyblue" |Random Alliance | bgcolor="#f4c7b8" |5th Eliminated in Rolling Pin Smackdown | bgcolor="#faebd7" |11th Place |- |Chocolate | bgcolor="yellow" |Dog Alliance | bgcolor="#f4c7b8" |6th Eliminated in Steady, Pink Furball! | bgcolor="#faebd7" |10th Place |- |Mark | bgcolor="pink" |Farm Alliance | bgcolor="#f4c7b8" |7th Eliminated in Jumping Jelly | bgcolor="#faebd7" |9th Place |- |Raquel | bgcolor="purple" |Bird Alliance | bgcolor="#f4c7b8" |8th Eliminated in Pink is Immunity, Really! | bgcolor="#faebd7" |8th Place |- |Vanessa | bgcolor="yellow" |Dog Alliance | bgcolor="#f4c7b8" |9th Eliminated in Nostalgic Deals | bgcolor="#faebd7" |7th Place |- |Laura | bgcolor="skyblue" |Random Alliance | bgcolor="#f4c7b8" |10th Eliminated in Eggcellent Pots | bgcolor="#faebd7" |6th Place |- |Phoebe | bgcolor="yellow" |Dog Alliance | bgcolor="#f4c7b8" |11th Eliminated in Possible Artists | bgcolor="#faebd7" |5th Place |- |Tommy | bgcolor="skyblue" |Random Alliance | bgcolor="#f4c7b8" |12th Eliminated in Fun at the Beach Ball | bgcolor="#faebd7" |4th Place |- |Natalie | bgcolor="yellow" |Dog Alliance | bgcolor="#f4c7b8" |13th Eliminated in Our New Penny Pinchers | bgcolor="#faebd7" |3rd Place |- |Billy | bgcolor="skyblue" |Random Alliance | bgcolor="#f4c7b8" |Runner-Up in A Forever Remembered Duo | bgcolor="#faebd7" |2nd Place |- |Mrs. Cluckers | bgcolor="skyblue" |Random Alliance | bgcolor="#f4c7b8" |Winner in A Forever Remembered Duo | bgcolor="#faebd7" |1st Place |- Category:Seasons